Nighttime Nightmare
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. TFA. Wasp has a nightmare about his past, and Bee is there to comfort him. One-shot off of my previous story, 'Sick'. SLASH! Bumblebee x Wasp


Here is one of the one-shots that was spawned from my other story, **Sick**. I have more one-shots planned after this…so yeah…also, Wasp might seem a bit OOC…sorry if he does…  
Also…read **Sick** first to understand what is happening…  
ALSO…IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH…HIT THE BACKSPACE BUTTON NOW!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…

* * *

"Worthless slag!"

SMACK.

"Stupid glitch!"

SMACK.

"Complete waste of a spark!"

SMACK.

His small green body was sent flying and roughly hit the wall with a cruel and sickening crack. He flopped down on the floor and laid their unmoving. The taller mech just stared and snorted.

"Why did I even bother to adopt you?" the mech growled, then he walked up and roughly kicked the youngling into the wall. But the small green mech remained quiet and still. The older mech just sneered in disgust, turned, and walked out of the room, not even bothering to look back and see if the youngling was okay.

After the mech had left the room, and the youngling knew this, that was when he became to move. Slowly, the youngling pulled his pedes up to his chest, tightly hugging them as well. Then optic fluids began to pool in his optics, which were shuttered off, and they slid down his cheek-plates. He began to wonder that too. Why did Primus hate him?

Yelling and stomping was heard from the other room, and the youngling shuttered his optics back on and cowered into more of a ball. The older mech stormed back in, anger burning bright in his optics. The youngling was in a trance of fear and couldn't move when the older mech came forward, growling at him.

"Stupid…" he said raising his pede, "idiot!" The pede was brought down hard on the youngling's head. Everything soon went dark for the youngling.

* * *

Wasp gasped and sat quickly up, vents panting. His CPU was spinning, and he cradled his head, groaning a bit in pain. His processor throbbed in pain. He soon felt the optic fluid pool in his optics. That memory, why that memory?

His adoptive father always beat him, thus the reason why he became spiteful to everyone. He just yelled at him and punished him. Even if he didn't do anything wrong.

He pulled his helm out of his hands and wiped the tears that had begun to fall away. After swinging his pedes around, they then dangled off the berth. He was in his room in the warehouse now, not the hell hole he used to live in. That…'monster' was gone now, and he wouldn't ever come back. Slowly, Wasp pushed himself off the berth and stood on shaky pedes. Then he shuffled out of his room.

After he quietly and quickly winded through the halls, he ended up in the Rec. Room. He stopped in the doorway, and the large TV lit up the room. He walked over to it and peered down from behind the couch to see who was still up.

The mech wasn't up. He was sleeping actually. One servo was draped across his chest, clutching the remote, and the other servo and one pede was dangling off the side.

Wasp shook his head and muttered, "Bumble'." He then walked around the couch and stopped in front of it. Slowly and carefully, he reached over and slid the remote out of the yellow mech's hand servo. Wasp then clicked the TV off and set the remote down. Now, only moonlight that filtered through the windows was the light source, but Wasp really didn't care. He wanted to be alone, but keep his mind off the memory.

The green mech then began to walk away, but a voice stopped him.

"What? Who turned off the TV?" said the groggy voice of Bumblebee. Wasp stopped and turned to the yellow mech, who was sitting up and cycling air through his vents.

The green mech let out a small sigh and said, "You know you shouldn't sleep out here, Bumble'. It isn't healthy." Bumblebee looked over to the green mech and stared at Wasp.

"Wasp? Why are you out here?" the yellow bot asked, optic ridge raised. Wasp looked down at the ground.

"Nothing…" he muttered. But 'Bee didn't buy it. He sat up and patted to the seat next to him.

"No, something's up. Tell me."

Wasp looked up at the yellow mech, then reluctantly nodded and walked over. He sat down but didn't look at 'Bee. Bumblebee was now a bit concerned.

What was wrong with Wasp? (OMG…BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ALLITERATION!...sorry about that…)

"Wasp…what happened? Bad nightmare?" Bumblebee asked, then he saw Wasp visibly flinched. 'Bee had hit the right chord. "Wasp…what was it about?"

The green mech cycled air through his vents and muttered, "My adoptive father…" 'Bee knew, or found out when Wasp told him, that the other mech's adoptive parent beat him. That was the reason Wasp had been so mean to him at the Boot Camp.

Then the yellow mech reach over and patted Wasp's back, saying, "Don't worry…it was just a dream…" Wasp didn't reply. It wasn't a dream, it was a memory. A very painful memory.

"No Bumblebee, it was memory" Wasp muttered back.. Bumblebee looked over, biting his lower denta-plate, but Wasp did not meet his gaze.

"Wasp…" 'Bee began, but the green mech was already standing up and began away. Quickly, Bumblebee reached out and grabbed Wasp's servo, stopping him from leaving. "Don't go…please, you can talk to me about it."

Wasp turned and stared at the other. The one person who cared about him after his parent's death. The bot he truly liked. The one person he could tell his past to and know he wouldn't judge him.

He sighed and sat back down, "It's just…it was horrible. Every day was a new day for beatings and yelling. Every slaggin' day!" Tears began to streamed down his faceplate, and he buried his helm in his hand servos.

Bumblebee listened and then wrapped an arm around Wasp's shoulders. Wasp, still crying, leaned into the yellow mech.

It was just like the time back in the day care.

"Wasp…it's okay…the past is the past" Bumblebee whispered to the green mech. Wasp sniffed a bit, then nodded. It was true, Wasp knew that he wouldn't ever see that horrible mech again. But, the pain still never faded.

"Yeah…but…it still hurts…the memories…" Wasp muttered back. 'Bee hugged Wasp tighter and placed a soft kiss on the top of the other mech's helm.

"Yeah, but think about it…if you hadn't gone to the adoption home…I wouldn't have met you there. If you hadn't been adopted, then you probably wouldn't have gone to the Boot Camp and met me. And, in the end, I probably never would have found you and liked you" Bumblebee replied, a soft smile spreading across his faceplate. Wasp looked up at the yellow mech, staring into the other's sky blue optics.

"Yeah…I guess you're right Bumblebee…" Wasp replied, smiling as well. Then he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Bumblebee's. The smile on the yellow mech's faceplate grew. Then Wasp said in a hardened voice, "If you ever tell anyone about this…"

'Bee chuckled and brushed his nasal plate against Wasp's, replying, "I won't. You know you can trust me." Wasp's faceplate softened and he nodded.

He hugged Bumblebee and replied, "I know…" Bumblebee hugged back, shuttering off his optics and smiling. Wasp did so as well.

And next morning, they were found on the couch in recharge, still locked in each other's arms.

* * *

Hope y'all liked it! The other one-shots…well, they are coming along…and the one-shots that **Invader Kathy Starsky **has suggested…and more other stories…*sighs*…

Anyway…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
